Federico Montez
Federico Montez is one of the main protagonists of The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Description' Federico Montez was born & raised in The Fire Phoenix Nation. Most of Federico's family, except his grandfather, were super villains (known as The Montez Phoenix Clan) who almost took over the world but ended up imprisoned before anything serious happened. As a result Federico, at age 7, was living with his grandfather until he died 3 years later. By the age of 10, Federico was technically an orphan who lived under the protection of the Fire Phoenix Nation government. He decided to stay in school until he turned 16, being the age he'd be able to attend Santa Verde Academy. Federico was also considered an outcast due to his family's reputation as super villains. Despite that, Federico managed to stay positive and optimistic at all times. Federico's reason for attending Santa Verde Academy is to start being himself & become the opposite of his villainous family. 'Physical Appearance' Pilot Design: Federico is shown to be a lean and muscular hispanic teen who wears an open red long sleeve jacket, revealing his muscular physique. He only wears the red jacket due to his powers causing him to overheat & in order to cool off, he easily removes it. His pants & sandals are different shades of orange while the belt is only orange (and some red) in the middle of an all yellow strap. His hair is gold while his eyes are bright orange. Official Design: Not much has changed in the official design other than some spots being shaded and an outline being given. Season 2 Design: Parts of Federico's hair has grown or slightly changed. He now sports a solid red closed shirt, dark orange pants & red sandals. It's also shown that Federico grew a few inches as well. 'Personality' Federico is very comical and flirtatious. He tends to make a lot of jokes and remain optimistic at times. He does however have a few anger issues when pushed too far. Federico is always friendly and optimistic about life. As shown in Season 1's finale & Season 2, Federico has demonstrated a fear of being alone. 'Synopsis' '1. The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend' Federico crashes into Andy Green in the hallway while on his way to the orientation assembly. During the Doomsday Test, Federico ends up ranking #19 which is one up from Andy's rank. Federico & Andy end up becoming roommates following the test. He follows Andy & Chessly Matthews into the park later that night only to witness Andy get slapped by Chessly. Afterwards Federico encourages Andy to go after Chessly & apologize, but end up saving her from a gang of thugs instead. Federico handles the lackey thugs while Andy heads off to face the boss thug. After Andy's fight is shown, it appears that Federico easily defeated the lackey thugs & heads to the others to see if they're okay. Federico strips his shirt a total of 4 times in this episode. '2. Amigos De Por Vida' Federico & Andy are paired up for actual/practice missions. He ends up being distracted by Andy's muscular physique during their first practice mission. As a result they failed & Federico felt guilty about that. Following a chat with Andy & a brief confrontation about the attraction, Federico hesitantly kisses him, making things awkward. The next day during their 2nd attempt at the mission, Federico gets egged on by Andy for possibly being gay & fights him. He ends up causing their failure at the 2nd attempt & now they're banned from coming back into class until they can get along. The next day the pair are sent to a special practice mission, without knowing & manage to reconcile following Federico coming out as bisexual. The pair succeed in passing their practice mission & call each other "friends for life."'' ''Federico strips his shirt or was seen shirtless a total of 6 times in this episode. '3. Enter The Master of Nature' Federico doesn't strip his shirt on-screen but it's implied that he did during Reynaldo Johnson's "Ice Breaker In The Woods" activity. '4. Dragon, Samurai & Emerald' Federico strips his shirt a total of 3 times in this episode. '5. Andy Green's Very First Mission' '6. Wrath of Hypnotica' '7. Guardia Zero's Mystery Revealed!' '8. He Who Erases Super Powers' '9. Embracing Your Fears' '10. Heroics 101: Lessons In Super Human Chemistry' '11. Isaac Takes A Stand' '14. A Father & Daughter's Broken Bond' '15. Rise of The Peacekeepers' '16. Long Lost Brother' '17. Secrets of A Revolution' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '19. Battle of United Emerald City' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' '23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' '24. Defending You Because I Care About You' '25. A Ninja's Last Resort: The Major Death Fist Collision' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' '29. The New Federico Montez' '30. Operation Amigo' 'Images' ' Federico Montez Official Human Sprite.png|'Federico Montez Official Sprite''' TEC TLAG Profile Pic -2 - Federico Montez.jpg|'Federico Montez Character Profile Pic' Federico Montez Shirtless.png|'Federico Montez Shirtless' Federico Montez Pic.jpg|Federico Montez Bio Pic TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -31.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -30.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -29.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -27.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -26.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -24.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -17.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -12.jpg TEC TLAG Ep.1 Screenshot -4.jpg Federico Montez Profile Pic.jpg|Federico Montez Profile Pic Federico Montez S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Promo Pic - The Protagonists -2.jpg Federico Montez S2 Profile Pic -2.jpg TEC TLAG S2 Thumbnail Updated -3.jpg TEC Movie Profile - Federico Montez.jpg ' 'Battles' '''1. Federico Vs. Lackey Thugs (The Boy Who Wants To Become A Legend)' 2. Federico Vs. Andy (Briefly during their 2nd attempt in the practice mission) (Amigos De Por Vida) 3. Federico Vs. Andy (Second time; Briefly in Wrath of Hypnotica) 4. Federico Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers (With Andy) Occasions 5. Federico (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Anti-Hero Soldiers Occasions 6. Federico (With The Peacekeepers) Vs. Andre 7. Federico & Andy Vs. Atari Strange 8. Federico Vs. Darrach 'Relationships' #'Federico & Andy (Friendship/Roommate/Mission Partner)' #'Federico & Chessly (Friendship)' #'Federico & Tachio Ryo (Friendship/One-Sided Attraction)' #'Federico, Jay Ino & Duke Zeta (Enemy)' #'Federico & Decker Highlander (Friendship/Boyfriend)' #'Cesar Montez (Father)' #'Genesis Montez (Mother)' #'Julio Montez (Uncle)' #'Alfonzo Montez (Eldest Brother)' #'Serena Montez (Older Sister)' #'Rodrigo Montez (Older Brother)' #'Rodriguez Montez (Older Brother)' #'Pablo-Diaz Montez (Grandfather)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: CURRENTLY ENROLLED 'Trivia' *'It's not mentioned in the description, but Federico is also openly bisexual (following the events in episode 2) & likes to flirt with Andy despite knowing he's straight. Federico also tends to admire anyone he considers hot.' *'Federico often speaks both spanish and english during everyday conversation.' *'When in battle Federico tends to take his jacket off and fight shirtless the whole time.' *'Federico's name comes from a character on a cancelled series known as ''"Teens Will Be Teens."' *'Federico's character is from Tellyzx's comic Team Ultimatum: The World's Strongest. Both versions are fire users, have the same alter ego & similar quirks, but the comic counterpart wasn't a main character.' *'Federico's voice sounds like Noivern from another Tellyzx show "The Andy X Challenge" and Zutzu Crobat from The Pokemon Legends Series.' *'Federico's stripping habit is a direct reference to Gray, a character from one of Tellyzx's favorite manga/anime Fairy Tail.' *'Based on numerous polls, comments & discussion, Federico appears to be the fan favorite by many.' *'In the original plans, Federico was supposed to be gay, not bisexual, but that was changed due to a now defunct plot thread associated with his minor crush on Theresa Summons which was hinted at in Episode 5. Tellyzx decided to keep Federico's bi-sexuality despite the change & not make it a big deal while also making it clear that he has bigger plans for him & Decker Highlander's relationship.''' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Human Category:Santa Verde Academy Student Category:Males